1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roofing material, and more particularly, to a simulated thatched roofing and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thatched roofs are widely used in subtropical regions of the world for many types of structures. Such roofs are used in the United States predominately for decorative purposes, such as entertainment and tourist establishments, zoos, and museums. When conventional thatch materials are used, for example, shredded bamboo, straw, grass, or other vegetable materials, the life expectancy of the roof when exposed to temperate zone weather conditions is quite short. The expense of frequent replacement is therefore high.
There is a need for an artificial thatched roofing material that will produce the desired tropical appearance, that is relatively inexpensive, and that will have a long, useful life. In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 233,269 to McClelland, teaches thatched roofing, but suggests straw as a basic material. Johnston in U.S. Pat. No. 614,478 also discloses straw roof construction. Artificial thatching is mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,610 to Simpson, formed from material such as wooden rods, wire, and metal tubes. Simpson is concerned basically with waterproofing by using a conventional shingle having a fringe of the simulated thatch such that the shingle portions overlap.